Peach's Vacation
by WhiskersTheWonderCat777
Summary: Princess Peach was having the greatest birthday party ever when she received a strange gift of a free stay at "Lovely's Grand Hotel". In need of a good vacation, Peach decides to go. Little did she know the scary horrors she would face and the wonderful people she would meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any of the Characters. They are property of Nintendo and its affiliates **

Chapter 1: Preparations

She grasped the delicate brush and started to comb her golden blonde hair, the jewels encrusted on the mirror glittering in the morning sun. Her pink night gown almost glowed in a soft hue warming up the room. She ran her dainty fingers through her thick locks of yellow curls that fell over her shoulders. She placed down her brush and beamed at the mirror and murmured to herself.

"Happy Birthday, Peach."

She started up towards the bed, climbing the two steps and began to dress herself for the party later that evening. Peach paused a moment and considered her options. Would she wear her traditional pink dress? Would she wear her rarely seen melee dress? Or would she wear the more elaborate dress she wore for her brawl performance? She was particularly fond of that dress for its elaborate details and cute adornments of lace and golden decals. For this special event she decided to wear her outfit from brawl.

Now all dressed up with earrings and crown and all, she checked in with her retainers to make sure all the invitations were sent out to everyone. Ice Climbers, check. Link, check. Star fox and company, check. Samus check. Pauline...a hesitant but welcoming check.

A kindly toad with a small notepad ran up to her and stumbled on his on feet and fell as he dashed towards her. "Princess! Princess!" She felt her heart skip a beat. A million thoughts flashed through her mind; were some of the invitations lost? Did the caterer not arrive? Or worst of all, has Bowser come to ruin the party once again. She came up and knelt down helping the young toad back up to his feet, as he dusted off and smoothed out his little pants and cleared his throat. Regaining whatever dignity he had left, Toad said "Princess! I've found the pink rose scented letters you requested for your personal invitation to Mario!" Peach sighed in relief. Maybe, just maybe, she could plan an event without it turning into a total fiasco. She graciously thanked the young Toad and gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek, to which the Toad blushed. Peach began towards the Study in the nearby room. She sat down in the silence of the books around her and began to write. The scent of rose mixed in with the delightful odor of musty old books. She would usually be lost in thought among this comforting silence, but there was an eerie feeling in the air she just couldn't explain. Something caught her eye. Peach suddenly stood from the desk and glance out the window above it; she could have sworn she saw something in the horizon. A shadow perhaps? Her eyes narrowed trying to focus in on the valleys but found nothing. She then glanced down at the Toads busily rushing about making preparations for the party. She dismissed her wild thoughts and reassured herself that this would be a great party and a day she will never forget.

The princess began to write again, her hands inexplicably trembling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mention. All characters are property of Nintendo Company and affiliates**.

Chapter 2: Birthday Bash

Other than Captain Falcon's antics leading to a broken food table, and Luigi throwing up in the fruit punch after the eating contest against Donkey Kong, the festivities were going smoothly. Everyone was dancing and having fun especially Peach who was getting a thrill after Mario's failed attempt at doing the robot. The food was decadent array of hardy meals like mashed potatoes, Hylian cheeses fresh from Ordon village, roasted mushroom pasta, rice cakes, pizza, and hamburgers, and even a whole dessert table. The cake was the grandest cake ever seen. A three tier cake layered with a thick coating of creamy white buttercream with pink flowers and flower buds topped with blue red and yellow candy pearls. The flavor was, of course, Peach's favorite; watermelon.

Next were the opening of the presents. She gracefully placed herself on her tall throne that rose from above the whole crowd. A traditional Hylian sword from Zelda, the gold and porcelain star that Wario stole the week before...from Wario, a music box from Rosalina, a yoyo from Ness, and a cape from Meta Knight. The next one she received was odd little box that had holes around its top and with a nice shiny red bow on the side and a tag that read;

"From Olimar To Peach, water him three times a day"

Peach's head jerked up and passed a concerned glance at Olimar, who was rather pleased with himself, smug almost, with his eyes slanted yet obviously proud, and his head straight at her with a great big nose high in the air. Her lips pursed, worried to find out what Olimar may have placed in this box and as she peeked through and lift the lid, her suspicions were correct. A miniature pink Pikimin popped up and let out a tiny squeal as it ran back to Olimar, tugging at his suit and hiding behind him. Peach beamed at Olimar's embarrassment, reassuring him its alright. She'd rather have the scared Pikimin stay where it belongs. The sweetest gift of all was a simple package enveloped in a simple red wrap all wrinkled up and done in a rather amateur style of someone who has never wrapped a present before. As Peach removed the wrap carefully maneuvering her dainty hands not to let the stapled sides latch onto her gloves and loosen a thread, there was a plush red Luma, toy plump with fluff and a card; or rather a piece of paper made to resemble a real card. "To Peach from Mario...", she began to read. Mario held his hands behind his back and fidgeted while looking at the floor. Every sentence made her heart feel warm knowing this red Luma toy now in her hands was made by Mario himself;also recognizing that this red Luma was made from one of Mario's own shirts. She gently placed the lop sided Luma on her throne to give Mario a kiss.

The last present was an interesting little contraption from Professor Elvin Gadd. Now, she was weary of anything Professor E. Gadd had to offer ever since the time machine incident because although he had forgiven him long ago, she has not forgotten, still retaining an air of precaution. However, the gift seems to spark her interest. Peach's crystal blue eyes sparkled with curiosity at this handheld thing; she knew for certain this was a Nintendo DSi no doubt built with camera and all but there was something different about. She grasped the sides of the DS and held it out in front of her so she could take a good look as she tilted her head back and forth and back and forth and back again, her eyes narrowing thoroughly inspecting every screw nook and cranny of this DS. It was just her style; it was entirely pink, the borders of the screen with iridescent gold paint, the buttons were colored red and blue, and at the top of its cover had the iconic Peach decal of her crown."The lastest of my work!", Professor E. Gadd exclaimed. "Its the new Nintendo DSiSee! Made it myself, Princess! Top-notch technology if I do say so myself" Peach gave the professor a questioning look. "I know what you're thinking your highness. What makes this one so different from the rest u ask. Well this Nintendo DSi comes with the regular game slot, camera, and so on so forth. However, this is no game, princess. This DS is made especially for your protection to sense danger from a distance, compatible with almost anything in the world and has the ability to capture special images! Not sure how they are special since the beta tests never came back...but i can guarantee they're special! A real beauty isn't she?" Even though his glasses made her feel uncomfortable, Peach new the professor meant well and thanked him anyway.

The presents were all opened up, the party was winding down when suddenly BAM, the door bursted open with a shutter startling everyone and making Peach mutter a shriek under her breath. Great, she thought, another party going down the drain. A young girl stood silently in the door way, a cold piercing stare gazing into everyones eyes that made them freeze. She wore an entire outfit of red with her dark jet black thick hair that tied back in pig tails, all topped off with what looked like an orange crown. The girl walked calmly towards Peach, the crowd backing up as she passed by. There she stood in front of Peach and said in a shrill yet menacing young voice, "My name is Ashley, sorry I was late." Everyone gasped and took even more steps backwards when Ashley pulled something out of her pocket. Expressionless to the crowd's reaction, she continued. "An old lady in a cloak kept me from coming. She paid me to give u this." And she handed Peach the envelope. Inside was a letter that read;

"Come and See the Grand Opening of the new 'Lovely's Grand Hotel' where only the finest of the finest of guests visit! Discreet, luxurious , and full of ways to keep your privacy intact, perfect for royals who need a break every once in a while! Come try it out, for a free stay at 'Lovely's Grand Hotel', so grand and lovely you'll never leave."

"Who gave you this, again... erm...Ashley?", Toadsworth exclaimed, sensing something fishy behind this. Ashely merely shrugged her shoulders in complete disinterest and answered in the same monotone voice. "I said an old lady in a cloak. I don't know who she was. She was laughing a lot so she seemed happy. Is there any cake left?" Peach didn't know what to make of it. She looked on at Ashely who was now sitting alone with a piece of cake, taking small bites very gracefully, recognizing this was just a young child, albeit a frightening child. Besides, its been a while since the princess has had a vacation. Not since her visit to Delfino Islands which was not very relaxing since she was kidnapped once again.

The lasts guests left all except Mario and Luigi who were helping with the clean up process. Peach folded the last table cloth and watched the boys and the Toads. Luigi was still a bit queasy but much more stable than before and fumbled with washing dishes close the trash can and running water just in case if anything happened. Tomorrow, she said, tomorrow she'd be off to see this lovely new hotel.

But that night, that night she dreamed. An awful dream. Frightening. Scary images that made her stir in her sleep. In mid air. Slowly got closer. And closer. And closer. Till she could feel them. Down her neck. Chills on her skin. They flew from all directions. Swooshing across the princess. Whizzing past her. Brushing her face. Twirling her all around. Back and forth and back an forth again. They twisted. They turned. She could see them. And then she couldn't. Then they disappeared. And then reappeared. They flashed and faded, flashed and faded, flashed and faded away. But just when she was out of breath, the wind died down. All around her she sensed a cool sorrow mixed with caring warmth that enveloped her entire being, a feeling of both fearful uncertainty yet tranquil peace and contentment at the moment hopeful for what may happen next. Her nightmare soon became a sweet dream, a trance almost.

_Peeeaachh..._

_Peeeach..._

_Peeaa..._

Coming Soon! ...Chapter 3: The Hotel "So grand and lovely...you'll never leave..."


End file.
